unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Zombie
|-|Unturned 3= The Mega Zombie is a type of zombie in Unturned. They are large zombies around 2-3 times the size of a Civilian Zombie, and wear military bottoms with a distinguishing Beret. Only two can exist at the same time on a map. The exception is when a Horde Beacon is placed. Locations: The Mega Zombie spawns at these locations. Cyprus Survival: *The police station in Salamis. *At Agros Military Base. France: *In Paris *At Verdun Airbase, just outside the main building. *At the Marseille Deadzone, near the runway. *At Flamanville Power, just outside the main building. Germany: *On top of Rappbode Dam. *Under the space shuttle in the Aerospace Defense Complex. *On top of the broken lift at the Aerospace Defense Complex. *Around the picnic area at Schwarzwald Military Base. *Around the space shuttle at Schwarzwald Military Base. *At Ostee Compound. *In Cologne. Hawaii: *At Mauna Kea. *The plane hangar near the entrance of Alika Base. *Between the two buildings at the far corner of Alika Base. Ireland: (Spec Ops Variant, irradiated.) *At Moneypoint Powerplant. *In the unlisted deadzone cave near Woodrow Farm. PEI: *Summerside Military Base *Confederation Bridge Russia: *At the Oil Rig. *At the end of the railroad tunnel with the Ivan railway cannon. *At Silo 22 under the missile, spec ops variant and irradiated. *Center of the barracks at Volk Military Base. Yukon: *In one of the biodomes in Off Limits. *At the helicopter crash near Mount Logan. *Overturned Ship. Washington: *Olympia Military Base. *At the Crashed Desert Huey north of Bellevue Golf Course. *At the construction site in Seattle. California: *Cache 22. *Bixby Bridge. *Crashed Attack Heli in Costa Mesa Mall. *Calabasas Hospital. It also spawns in the final wave when a player places a Horde Beacon. This Mega acts as in Full Moon mode, and therefore has increased health and damage. Drops: Hawaii: *Military Drum *Military Nightvision *Military Fragmentation Magazine *MRE *Chevron Scope *Cross Scope *Alicepack *Fragmentation Grenade *Spec Ops Rucksack *Military Barrel *Military Suppressor *Bipod *16x Scope PEI: *16x Scope *8x Scope *Adaptive Chambering *Alicepack *Bipod *Chevron Scope *Claymore *Cross Scope *Demolition Charge *Desert Falcon *Desert Falcon Magazine *Detonator *Dot Sight *Flashbang *Ghillie Bottom *Ghillie Hood *Ghillie Top *Ghillie Vest *Grenade *Halo Sight *High Caliber Military Ammunition Crate *Horizontal Grip *Landmine *Low Caliber Military Ammunition Crate *Military Barrel *Military Fragmentation Magazine *Military Muzzle *Military Nightvision *Military Nightvision Scope *Military Suppressor *Military Tracer Magazine *Missile *MRE *Rangefinder *Spec Ops Beret *Spec Ops Bottom *Spec Ops Rucksack *Spec Ops Top *Spec Ops Vest *Sticky Grenade *Tactical Laser *Tactical Light *Timberwolf *Timberwolf Magazine *Vertical Grip Russia: *16x Scope *Adaptive Chambering *Alicepack *Augewehr *Bipod *Grenade *Horizontal Grip *Kobra Sight *Medkit *MRE *Ranger Barrel *Ranger Magazine *Ranger Drum *Ranger Muzzle *Ranger Suppressor *Rangefinder *Spec Ops Beret *Spec Ops Bottom *Spec Ops Top *Spec Ops Rucksack *Spec Ops Vest *Vertical Grip Washington: *Military Drum *Military Nightvision *Military Fragmentation Magazine *MRE *Chevron Scope *Cross Scope *Alicepack *Fragmentation Grenade *Spec Ops Rucksack *Military Barrel *Military Suppressor *Bipod Behavior: The Mega Zombie makes a different sounds than a normal zombie: a deep growl, which The Player can use to determine if one is nearby. The general behaviour of the Mega Zombie is very similar to that of Normal Zombie, but it is significantly stronger, faster, and tougher. Upon being provoked, the Mega Zombie will walk towards the player and will randomly stop to throw boulders from the ground at the player, which will deal great damage if the player fails to dodge them. Otherwise, the Mega Zombie will melee The Player when in range, dealing great damage and causing Bleeding. Upon its death, the Mega Zombie drops 5 Special spawn-group items as well as +32 Experience if killed by any Ranged Weapon, or +64 Experience if killed by a Melee Weapon. History: Trivia: *The Mega Zombie was originally added in Unturned 1, where it only spawns in a city. **Unlike Mega Zombies in Unturned 1, they have a face. *A Mega used to spawn in Montague, next to a crashed helicopter. It is no longer there. *The reason why it is referred as a 'Hulk' zombie by some players is that they are about twice as tall, very durable, strong, and its deep growling sounds more aggressive. These traits are very similar to Marvel's superhero, the Hulk. **The Mega Zombie is also referred to as the 'Tank' zombie, because it also has similar traits from the Tank zombie in the L4D series. *Mega Zombies are likely infected high-ranked officers or spec-ops due to the fact that they wear a Beret, which elite units in real life usually wear as well. *During the holiday season, the Mega Zombie could be seen wearing a Santa Hat and during the Halloween season they could be seen with a Pumpkin on their heads. *The Spec Ops Mega Zombie only appears at Silo 22, Aerospace Defence Complex, Schwarzwald Military Base, and Oil Rig. It drops Spec Ops loot, and is much harder to kill but grants more exp upon killing it. *Strangely, the mega in Yukon drops military gear even though it clearly is from Scorpion-7. |-|Antique= The Mega Zombie is an enemy in Antique. Overview The Mega Zombie is a large Zombie, about 2 times as tall as a normal zombie. Like other zombies, they have no face. They never have shirts, and are always dressed only in a pair of brown pants. The only location a Mega Zombie will spawn is in Heritage City. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: Devtest: megaSanta.png|A festive Mega Zombie. megazombie_morning2.jpg|A mega zombie near in the alleys behind the Fire Station. Canada: 2015-02-25_00001.jpg|A Mega Zombie in the Canada map. 2015-02-25_00003.jpg|A Mega Zombie's dropped items upon death. PEI: 2015-10-24_00001.jpg|Halloween PEI Mega Zombie. 2015-05-24 00006.jpg|A Mega Zombie wearing old desert military clothes. Mega Zombie Full Moon.jpg|A Mega Zombie During the Full Moon MegaZombie-Update.png|New Mega Zombie with muscle mesh Washington: Zombiemuscles.png|A mega zombie on washington. Zombiemuscles2.png|a backview of a mega zombie. Zombieboulder.png|A mega zombie throw a boulder. megazombieheightcomaparison.png|A height comparison of a mega zombie Yukon: 2015-11-28_00002.jpg|Closer look of a Yukon Mega Zombie. Russia: Germany Antique: Skypoint: Antiquemegazombies.png|Two Mega Zombies at Heritage City. Antique mega zombie.png|A Mega Zombie. Category:Entity Category:Zombie